My Mate
by Vincent.Price.lover
Summary: I thought I belonged with Bill or Eric , thought that I loved them both - I was wrong ... we locked onto each other and looked into his eyes and knew I could and would never belong to anyone else and I just knew he felt the same...Godric
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own or claim to own anything to do with "True Blood" or the "Southern Vampire Mysteries".**

**Preface**

People always had their judgments about me and I tried my best to ignore them and go my own way and hope for the time where I meet that one person, who loves me for me , wholly, completely, who wouldn't and couldn't love me any less for my imperfections or flaws – who wouldn't use, threaten or abuse me that what hurt me hurt them and I felt the same .

I believed that person could be Bill or Eric I really did, I genuinely thought that I was torn between the two. I, for the first time in my life believed that my Gran could be wrong; that my soul and heart could belong to more than one person - that it could be split in two. I could love two men at the same time and everything may and would work out, I knew I should never have gone against my gran – I was wrong.

Some people believe that soulmates are just two people who love each other people who couldn't bear to live with anybody else, two people who share the same soul -Soul mate: According to the story, our ancestors once had 2 heads, 4 arms. They did something to offend god so that god punished them by splitting t hem down the middle, resulting in the creation of humans. As a punishment, we are condemned to spend our lives searching for the other half, our soulmates. (Definition of Greek mythology)- for me it was all of the above… it was Godric.


	2. The Beginning

When I first meet Godric, he saved me from being raped by a member of the Fots – he saved me .I was in utter and complete shock that a vampire that was more than twice the age of Eric would save me when vampires believe that humans do not hold equal standing to those of vampires. He went against his not human nature but the animal inside himself, the animal that is inside so all , the worst and the most true of ourselves , he went against it .

(SAME AS THE TV SERIES FOR THIS SEEN)

"You came for me I assume," Godric appeared on top of the church balcony.

"Underling..?"

"Yes sheriff?" Stan muttered from that Fots member's neck

"These people have not harmed me…you see we can coexist …Mr. Newlan?"  
>"I do not wish to cause blood shed when none is called for, help me set an example if we leave you in peace will you do the same?<p>

"I will not negotiate with sub humans, kill me… do not, Jesus will protect me."

"I'm actually older than your Jesus, I wish I could have known him…but I missed it."

He speed down and grabbed Mr. Newlan and made him stand, and pointed him out to everyone in the church.

"Good people who of you is willing to die for this man... (silence) that's what I thought stand down everyone, people…go home it's over now."

And every one left.

(END OF HOW TELEVISION TELLS THE STORY)

I was standing next to Bill as Godric spoke, but as he continued standing on the church balcony I strayed from Bill , when I first meet Godric he saved me and there were no words spoken – I didn't even look at him in the eye - I think was in shock.

Who knows, but when he spoke- when I first heard his voice - it was like I was living in a fog and finally the fog had lifted. My heart was beating harder against my ribcage with every word he spoke and every move he made and I only moved closer to him. It wasn't just a desire but a need, I really felt that within that moment if I didn't close the distance I would fall out of existence and slowly die. There were no words, no sounds and no other than Godric.

I was in this daze until I was pulled back by Bill and watched by curious looks from both Bill and Eric.

"Where are you going Sookie?"

I looked at him as if he was stupid why he couldn't understand that I needed him.

"to him…"

"Please don't leave me "Newlan begged

Godric through Mr. Newlan to the ground and it was only me, Eric, Bill and Godric and some Fots member on the alter.

"I dare say my faith in human kind is stronger than yours… come!"

That's when it happened…we both looked into each other's eyes and I knew, I don't know how or why but I could take my eyes away. I knew without a doubt he felt the same. He stopped mid step and turned his body to mine, we were completely parallel.

I could see everything past, present, future what could be, what will be and what could have been and was positive that every outcome contained him. I saw his past how he'd lived, what he'd done, what he was going to do and what he felt with every kill every body that lay against his, his childe, his allies, his enemies, his nest mates…me and discerned that he owned me body and soul, that gran was right. I was never in love; I was in love with the idea of love. Love wasn't enough of a word to describe Godric - but I loved him, I would never, could never leave him. He was mine as I am his.

I felt his hands reach out to me, they slowly crept up my arms in a slow caressing motion, and ever so slowly reaching up and over my shoulders cupped my face.

And said with red stains rimming his eyelids

"My Mate…"

And every so slowly and gently lead his head closer and just touched his lips to mine and in that moment I knew that I would die for this man, animal, vampire whatever he was and it didn't matter - we were one.

And once that single touch was over he drew back to look back into my eyes and kissed me again but with passion in that second in time it was only us… we didn't notice the rising anger building in Bill or the love in Eric's face that didn't really reach his eyes.

Hey dear readers please review and tell me what you think so far. I know it seems really soppy and lovey dovey so far and is mostly from Sookies side of the story, but Godric will come into it and things between Bill, Eric and Sookie will not be left unsaid, however, it is not anti-Eric because I actually quite like him haha, but will be anti-Bill for all those bill lovers watch out – Sorry!


	3. Her Name

I'm BACK!

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own or claim to own anything to do with "True Blood" or the "Southern Vampire Mysteries".**

CHAPTER 3

**ERIC**

I stood there and watched Godric find and acknowledge his mate.

In our kind love is basically nonexistent bonding to a human is primarily to have sole ownership of your feeding partner not for their thoughts or feelings but blood. Pledgings are even fewer you could count the number of human vampire Pledgings in one hand. It's merely a cause of alliance used between vampires to gain more power.

Mating, however, it's practically a myth, the only documented matings were before even my time, and neither of the mating party survived, one of the pair died in most cases and the other couldn't bare to handle life without them and committed the final death.

I looked at Godric with joy that he had found the one thing on this earth that will keep him here -that will give him a purpose. I believe he's been searching for Sookie all his life.

Though happy that my maker has life, I worry that he has signed his death warrant, his final death. That with Sookie who is always in some form of trouble, her luck will run out and Godric will follow. The fact that Godric may want to turn Sookie into one of us, and as we all know, Sookie proclaims it most ardently that she has no thought or inclination to become a vampire. This may be too good to be true.

When you look at Godric and Sookie you can see the love, the adoration in either pair of eyes the fact that neither would let the other go, this was it for both of them.

Godric eyes piered into Sookies and she nodded – no words. As if silently asking her a question.

Bill started to shake, to pulse, though I'm genuinely shocked he's lasted this long.

**Normal**

Bill lunged for both Sookie and Godric, Eric reached for him and but he managed to grab Sookies arm, from the force of Bills hold on Sookie she flew back and forward.

Bill pulled her up to his body and spat in her face "your mine!"

"I'm not your possession Bill" Sookie spat back; trying to pry her arm from Bill you could see it was broken.

Bill turned around hearing a rumbling sound, a low growl; he turned to see Godric eyes black no white of his eyes left, crouching lower with every second that passed.

"Sookie, your no one's mate but mine! Not Eric's not and certainly not some suicidal vampires either- do you understand MINE! "Pulling her arm more forcefully so she was closer to his face.

This action did not sit well with Godric.

**SOOKIE**

I heard Godric before I saw him, I couldn't believe what bill was doing this wasn't the bill I knew , this was a possessive child who didn't like his toy being taken away – I didn't like this bill.

I could feel that my arm was broken and kept cringing in pain but bill still continued.

"Bill! Let go of ME! Bill your hurting me!" he still wouldnt let go, continuing to rant that I was his and that he found me first.

Before I knew it Eric had grabbed bills arm and tore it from his body and moved me out of the way.

Eric whispered in my ear "I knew Godric was conflicted- to see that you were safe or to kill the threat, I chose for him "

I knew that I loved Godric but I didn't know if I could stand by and let him destroy bill.

"I've never heard her name, although I know that she's my mate not yours… I know that I will spend the rest of my existence loving and protecting that woman that I wish to discover everything about her and know everything there is to know about her life and give her my life and heart in hopes that she will do the same… I didn't even know her name and I knew this, until I hear her name tainted by coming out of your lips proclaiming ownership of someone who is not your procession and under my protection, but to go further and harm her. You witnessed the scene between me and Miss Sookie and you believed it was ok but to do so in my presence I think not Mr. Compton, I think not. I am the authority in this area and will respected as such, retract your fangs!"

I couldn't believe that he knew how I felt about him harming bill because of me.

When bill didn't Eric roared and left my side and held bill by the throat "Show your RESPECT!" he growled.

"If you think for one moment you are safe from me, don't believe yourself so lucky, you are only being spared due to Miss Sookie – nothing more "Godric said boorishly but the meaning was crystal clear.

Eric dropped bill and bill was gone.

Eric turned to Godric "will I accompany you back to the nest?", "no… I wish a moment we will follow shortly." Then Eric was gone.

I slumped to the church floor; my body couldn't handle the pain of my arm anymore. Godric was by my side in a second, holding me in his arms. Whispering in a language I didn't understand for a few seconds, a few minutes, or hours? I didn't know I didn't care I was at peace in his arms I couldn't feel any pain when I was in this man's arms – it's impossible.

Then I heard him "your name is Sookie?", "Yes miss Sookie Stackhouse and your Godric"

"Yes" he chuckled

"I'm sorry at the way we met, you shouldn't have been harmed – that will never happen again. "He said with a slight growl in his tone.

"I believe you…" I did, I believed him, I knew without a doubt in my mind that Godric would , couldn't allow anything to harm me , I knew because I felt exactly the same way about him. That what harmed him hurt me and knew that in this moment he was in pain that I was hurt that he struggled with his inner beast before to run and protect me – but bill had to be dealt with, I'm glad that Eric intervened.

"We need to put a brace on your arm, it's broken" he whispered as he peppered kisses up and down my face and hair.

"in a moment …please" I turned my body so that I was facing him in his lap and lifted my uninjured hand to his head and palmed his face and lowered by lips to his.

As we kissed and as we got more passionate with the kiss I felt his tongue run along mine seeking entrance to my mouth, I opened my it and let him in, his tongue glided along mine seeking shelter deeper in my mouth exploring every inch, as I grew more confident we battled for dominance, kissing more and more deeper and deeper, swallowed by each other, until I bumped my broken arm.

I pulled back "ahhh! " I bit back a moan.

"Let's get you back to the nest, we'll get you fixed up then we have to deal with the audience in the nest and then we'll talk…ok? ", "ok"

In all honesty my arm could stay the same and we could stay on this church floor for the rest of our lives and I wouldn't care as long as I was with him. The place where I will live the rest of my life.

Hey Kids… I'm back haha , I know I haven't uploaded in like 2-3 weeks , I have been MAJOR busy . Loved all the reviews and all comments they were much appreciated.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter it took me awhile to think of a way to give the story direction, so hope it's looking good.

And answers some of your questions, drama to ensue soon, and I'm thinking of upgrading this story to M rated, it's a romance story and with Godric as a vampire that's what they primarily think about, sex and blood, and the fact that in this story Godric and Sookie are mates they actually need to mate, please give me your thoughts.

PLEASE REVIEW and Thank You! :D update soon.


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note

Hey guys,

I know I haven't posted anything new in a really really really long time but I have some material that will be uploaded soon. I am, however, looking for another author out there who might be looking for a new project and wishes to come on board to write and help with the grammar and such for 'My Mate'.

.Lover

Will b back ...


End file.
